


Лабиринт влюбленного архитектора

by Lisunyad



Category: Inception (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisunyad/pseuds/Lisunyad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку на Teen Wolf Fest <i>«Дерек/Стайлз, Скотт/Элиссон, Айзек/Эрика (если можно фоном Имс\Артур, если будет кроссовер). AU или кроссовер (или ретейлинг) с Inception. Очень хочу рейтинг»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт влюбленного архитектора

– Ты сделаешь всё, что я захочу.

Это не вопрос. Не просьба. И даже не констатация факта.

Это мой приговор.

– Всё, что я захочу…

Ты опускаешься на колени.

Обычно это я ползаю у тебя в ногах. Не от желания унизиться, конечно – просто сложно делать минет с гордо поднятой головой. А я люблю делать тебе минет. _От-са-сы-вать_. Последнее грубовато звучит. Пошло как-то. Впрочем, немного пошлости в сексе – в _трахе_ – для семнадцатилетнего пацана это почти обязательная часть программы. Доказательство… или скорей демонстрация его крутизны. Джексон с Лидией поначалу тоже был жутко пошлым (она рассказывала как-то, да я и сам замечал, не слепой ведь). А теперь он с нею _романтик_. Потому что ему больше не надо ни ей, ни себе ничего доказывать. Там уже итак всё ясно.

А у нас с тобой еще нет. Поэтому я и люблю ввернуть во время секса какую-нибудь пошлость, мол, взрослый уже, имею полное право. А ты имеешь полное право иметь меня. Вот такое кино. С обесцененной лексикой. Которая автоматически повышает нам рейтинг. А чем выше рейтинг – тем круче. Это тебе любой пацан скажет.

Поэтому я никогда не прошу поцеловать меня. Я говорю:

– Трахни мой рот.

И это звучит круто. Питер бы сказал: пикантно. Никогда не любил твоего дядюшку. У него редкий дар обламывать мне кайф…

 

 

**– Нас нанял Питер Хейл.**

**Чертов Питер! Стайлз мог бы догадаться. Они давно терпеть не могут друг друга. Не, даже не так. Они всегда терпеть не могли друг друга. Еще с тех пор, как тот заочно приказал Скотту избавиться от бедного ни в чем неповинного Стилински. И Стайлз уверен – он просто знает это, ребята! – что старший Хейл до сих пор периодически пытается его грохнуть.**

**Последний раз, к примеру, был месяц назад, когда к ним из Луизианы занесло ругару. Стайлз уверен, что более гадского оборотня он еще не видал. Ну, если брать своих, отечественных. Не то чтобы он был патриотом в этом смысле, но американский ругару пугал его больше, чем любой японский кицунэ или там аниото из «Quest for Glory 3: Wages of War». Потому что Япония, она далеко, а «Quest for Glory» и вовсе компьютерная игрушка с устаревшей графикой, а Луизиана с ее ругару – вон она, рядышком. Ну, почти. Не то чтобы в доме напротив, скорей через улицу, но кому приятно знать, что на соседней улице тебя поджидают такие вот соседи? С которыми запросто можно столкнуться, зайдя вечерком в магазин за хлебом…**

**В магазине он, кстати, с ним и столкнулся. Почуяв на Стайлзе запах стаи, эта гадина тут же взбесилась, да так, что магазин потом неделю ремонтировали.**

**А стая еще неделю думала, как снять со Стайлза проклятие. Потому что у Стилински слишком тормознутый инет на мобиле. Видимо из-за того, что в очередной заварушке бедному айподу (вместе с хозяином, между прочим) полчаса пришлось проторчать в морозильной камере школьной столовой. И откуда у оборотней такая любовь к их школе? Если что, так Стайлз готов с ними махнуться своим местом в классе Харриса. При условии, конечно, что они секут в химии и не подпортят ему аттестат.**

**Так или иначе, но Википедия слишком поздно объяснила ему, что не стоит спасать этого придурка, «пролив его кровь», потому что – мелочь-то какая! – «проливший кровь ругару через год кончает жизнь». Погибать через год, аккурат после первых университетских экзаменов, Стайлз решительно отказывался. Вот если бы «до», он бы еще подумал, но сразу же «после» – тут уж увольте!**

**Пришлось снова идти на поклон к Дитону. Потом долго заморачиваться с очередным супер-ритуалом… А потом выслушивать супер-долгую нотацию от Дерека.**

**Тогда Стайлз тоже пихал на Питера: потому что, ну правда, не должен был этот… дядя… просто ограничиваться исключительно «это луизианский ругару, Стайлз, будь с ним поосторожней» (после чего подлый Хейл просто бросил трубку, мол, ему надо было срочно вызвонить и предупредить племянника). Свалить всю вину на Питера у Стайлза так и не получилось («ты просто должен был не лезть к нему под горячую лапу, а убегать куда подальше, ясно тебе, придурок?!»). Но пару переломов от альфы на ближайшей тренировке тот все же заработал. Хоть чертов Дерек так и не признался, что трепал дядюшку ради Стайлза и его жажды мести.**

**В этот раз переломами Питеру не обойтись, клянется себе Стилински, глядя в черные глаза стоящего напротив пижона. Хейл даже вырванной глоткой теперь не отделается.**

**Если, конечно, нанятая Питером пара маньяков выпустит Стайлза отсюда живым…**

 

 

– Ты делаешь меня живым, – шепчет Дерек куда-то мне в шею. Куда именно – я уже не знаю. Я сейчас уже ничего не знаю. И даже Закон Бойля-Мариотта не вспомню, хоть ты, Харрис, мне кол в одно место вставляй.

Хотя лучше бы мне вставил Дерек. У него и «кол» посимпатичней. И ощущения от него «пикантнее». Особенно если в альфа-форме. Но для секса с альфой как минимум недельная подготовка нужна. Растяжка там приличная. Смазка с анестетиком. Настрой опять же соответствующий не помешает. Потому что физически трахаться с альфой это скорее больно, чем приятно.

Если говорить чисто о физических ощущениях, приятного там, считай, и нет ничего. Зато как же это заводит! И пока огромный _нечеловеческий_ член распирает тебе задницу – тебя самого распирает всего от осознания твоей силы. Силы, которая позволяет тебе удержать этого зверя в узде. Удержать этого зверя в _себе_. Принять его целиком. Во всех смыслах. Во всех его формах.

Принять его. Быть с ним.

Как сексуальный партнер, способный принять в себя его член. И принять просто как партнер… для жизни партнер… который проснувшись ночью, не обделается ненароком от страха, наткнувшись в темноте рукою на обросшую волчьей шерстью мохнатую задницу соседа по койке. Который не будет разделять любовника на зверя с красными глазами и клыками в полпальца и «того, кто трахает меня до звездочек перед глазами».

Потому что на самом-то деле они неразделимы. И в какой бы форме он ни был – на самом деле они трахают тебя оба. Всегда. Если ты не нравишься зверю – у человека на тебя попросту не встанет. А если нравишься – тогда рано или поздно он так или иначе всё равно свое возьмет.

Но сегодня Дерек контролирует волка.

Но уже почти не контролирует себя.

Когда рывком сдергивает джинсы… когда надрывает трусы, стараясь снять их побыстрее… когда царапает кожу зубами, прикусывая ореол соска… На пальцах не когти… но ногти длинней человеческих… И новый укус – всё еще человеческими зубами – но уже до крови…

И шепот:

– С тобой я живой…

Такой шепот в романах называют «жарким». Потому что от него кровь приливает к щекам. А у меня сейчас – еще и к члену. И кажется, будто глотнул отцовского виски. И кондиционер сломался. И Скотт, зараза, опять смухлевал на тренировке, и ты чуть не надорвался, пытаясь за ним поспеть. И у Лидии слишком короткая юбка…

А у Дерека слишком умелый язык. Который зализывает укусы. Шершаво. И щекотно. Вот только смеяться отчего-то совсем не тянет. А тянет прогнуться. До хруста в лопатках. Раскинуться в истоме. Подставиться под язык.

Отдаться.

– Ты делаешь меня живым…

А вот меня, Дерек, ты делаешь всё более мертвым.

 

 

**– … потому что с каждой минутой здесь – там твой мозг становится всё более мертвым. Ты помираешь. Сечешь, парень? Лежишь себе на большой больничной койке. И медленно, по клеточке, отмираешь.**

**Стайлз пытается отползти подальше. Но дальше уже просто некуда. Он мог бы сказать, что дальше только стена, но он и сам уже часть этой стены. Вмурован в нее как мумия. Или как Эрика после той истории с кумо. Ну, с той паукообразной сучкой, которая их малыша Айзека хотела прибрать к рукам. Ко всем своим восьми рученькам.**

**В итоге Эрика – в паутине (чтоб под ногами не мешалась), Скотт – в истерике (с детства этих мохнатый арахноидов боится, придурок несчастный), Бойд – в репяхах (сократил путь называется, в итоге самым последним и явился, а потом еще обирали его всей стаей), Стайлз – в припадке (опять его на самое интересное не позвали), Питер – в самоволке (как чувствовал, зараза), Дерек – в ярости (там много всяких поводов было, Стайлз все и не помнит уже), а Айзек… А Айзек с фингалами сразу под обоими глазами: один от альфы – за то, что вовремя опасность распознать не смог, второй от Эрики – чтоб не целовал кого ни попадя. И отмазка «да я ж ее отвлекал, чтоб Дерек со спины зайти смог» с Рейес не прокатила. И ведь фиг залечишь – сразу по два новых прилетит. Так и проходил в школу до самого выпускного. Хорошо хоть на школьном балу Эрика сменила гнев на милость, сказала, цвет фингала плохо гармонирует с ее праздничным платьем. Дерек ничего не сказал. И стая предпочла сделать вид, что альфа все простил. Причем всем. Даже Питеру, который в тот же день преспокойненько вернулся себе домой как ни в чем не бывало.**

**Вот интересно, а где Питер шлялся тогда? Уж не этих ли уродов нанимать ездил?**

**Впрочем, уродами их Стайлз со зла называет. А еще со страха. Со зла – на Питера. И со страха – перед этой парочкой. Ну и беспокоится он еще. За себя любимого. Хотя темненький сноб с фигурой Джека Скеллингтона и этот рыжий с уже не раз переломанным носом (наверняка каждый раз заслуженно) и повадками гулящего котяры – по отдельности они выглядят вполне себе презентабельно.**

**Один – этакий хипстер-переросток. Из тех, кто чинно занимается благотворительностью, но брезгливо воротит нос от вонючего бомжа, случайно встретившегося на углу у любимого ресторана. Второй – свой в доску парень, вечно лыбящийся, наверняка знающий сотню-другую анекдотов (причем, что обидно, реально смешных) и спокойно вытаскивающий твой бумажник, пока ты плачешься ему в плечо о том, как сложно собирать деньги на операцию любимой бабушке.**

**С точки зрения сына шерифа, оба – не слишком приятные типы. Но вполне себе безобидные. Ну, обольют тебе презрением, если столкнешься в дверях магазина. Или старенькую магнитолу сопрут, если окно в джипе прикрыть забудешь. В обоих случаях обидно, конечно. Но не смертельно ж? После стаи альф чужое «пфе» – такая фигня. После отца, два месяца пролежавшего в коме, в качестве прощального «подарка» от Дюкалиона, пропажа магнитолы, которую итак давно пора было менять – это вообще не потеря ни разу.**

**Но здесь и сейчас… Вместе… Со своей несочетаемой сочетаемостью… Своей взаимодополняемостью… И легким безумием в глазах… И никого из стаи нет рядом… Зато эта парочка _слишком_ близко… **

**Здесь и сейчас эти ребята пугают Стайлза до дрожи в коленях. До нервного тика.**

**До мертвого молчания.**

**Обычно, когда он нервничает, его не заткнешь. Но здесь и сейчас… в эту самую минуту он не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Потому что он действительно чувствует, что умирает. Вжался в большую грязную стенку. И медленно, по клеточке, отмирает.**

**– И вся беда в том, парень, что помираешь ты не один.**

 

 

– Благодаря тебе я больше не один. Ты делаешь меня сильнее, детка. Сильнее любой стаи альф. Сильней любого долбанного Джокера. Ты для меня – целая стая.

Услышать такое от оборотня, это круче, чем когда человек заявляет тебе: «ты для меня целый мир». Потому что стая для оборотня – это больше, чем мир. Больше, чем ты сам. Это больше, чем ты можешь описать. Больше, чем ты можешь осознать.

Больше, чем ты можешь почувствовать.

Даже если ты в этот момент уже чувствуешь приближение оргазма. Потому что в тебе уже три пальца. И твоя простата горит и пульсирует. Кажется, что сердце бьется прям там, в заднице. И пальцы на ногах поджимаются. И взмокшая спина скользит по простыне. И в глаза тоже скользит пот. Или это слезы? Я слышал где-то, что организм так борется со слишком сильными эмоциями: скидывает их переизбыток со слезной жидкостью. Вот так и получается у людей «плакать от счастья». А я готов рыдать от желания кончить. Не, ну не от твоих же признаний, чесслово…

Хотя так хочется им верить. Так хочется быть.

Так хочется быть…

– Ты будешь членом моей стаи, Стайлз Стилински?

 

 

**– Ты правда возомнил себя членом стаи оборотней, парень?**

**Вот сейчас, в эту самую минуту, такую жуткую для него минуту, Стайлз жалеет, что отказался тогда от укуса. Была б ему от Питера хоть какая-то польза. А так – только эти придурки. Интересно, как они будут его убивать?**

**Хотя, по ходу, они хотят, чтоб он сам себя грохнул…**

**– Ты должен всё это прекратить. И мне даже жаль просить тебя об этом. Потому что знаешь, этот мир, он великолепен. Не мир, а целая вселенная. Я сморю на всё это – и поверить не могу… Ты гениальный Архитектор…**

 

 

…я буду архитектором. Я так тебе ответил, когда ты спросил, в какой колледж и на кого я буду поступать после школы. Лидия тут же треснула меня по башке и сказала, что лучше б я пошел в писатели, там мне за мое словоблудие хоть платить будут, а то они все уже замахались слушать меня бесплатно.

Тут влез Джексон и заявил, что вот он точно будет адвокатом. Кто б сомневался… Ну кем еще может стать эта корыстная ехидна? Да еще с такой-то наследственностью. Лидия с загадочной улыбкой объявила, что будет дизайнером. Ага, космических кораблей. И уже присмотрела себе местечко в НАСА. Айзек тихо пролепетал что-то про ветеринаров, Бойд буркнул, что будет врачом, Эрика томно заявила, что пойдет в модели (солнцезащитные очки рекламировать, посоветовал я)…

А Скотт торжественно объявил, что будет папой. Уже через каких-то полгода. И в первую минуту даже Лидия не нашлась, что сказать. А потом мы чуть не придушили МакКола. Кто-то – от радости, кто-то – потому что «тоже мне друг называется, столько молчал, придурок». А потом мы уже все дружно душили его от радости.

Я вспоминаю всё это, пока ты вычерчиваешь одному тебе понятные линии на моем животе. Ногтями. Кончиком языка. Носом. Я знаю: останутся следы. Твои метки. Твои подписи под каждым чертежом. Из которых ты сейчас строишь макет идеального оргазма. Я весь такой вот макет идеального оргазма. Я знаю: он уже близко.

И ты пережимаешь мне основание члена, оттягивая момент.

Ты говоришь:

– Еще рано, детка. Я еще не наигрался. Дай мне еще пару минут. Отвлекись пока, а?

 

 

**– Арти, детка, не отвлекайся.**

**– Я просто… Черт. Дело не в тебе, – обращается он к Стайлзу. – Просто здесь вместе с тобой застрял еще один человек. Он пошел сюда за тобою, потому что безумно тебя любит. Но ключевое слово здесь «безумно». Это очень сильная любовь. Но она нездоровая. Потому что это всё – всё, что нас сейчас окружает – лишь плод твоего воображения. Оно ненастоящее. – Он крутится вокруг себя, раскинув руки, а затем снова замирает лицом к Стайлзу. Опускается на корточки, сцепив руки в замок. И снова начинает гипнотизировать Стилински своим удавьим взглядом почти черных глаз. – Подсознательно ты все это знаешь. Просто не хочешь осознавать. Потому что Имс сказал правду: ты умираешь. Ты классный сновидец. Черт, ты просто гениальный сновидец. Но хреновая правда жизни заключается в том, что даже самые гениальные из нас допускают ошибки. Ты облажался и лежишь сейчас в коме. А рядом с тобой, в твоей же коме, лежит тот, кто лежать в ней совсем не должен. Потому что какой бы хреновой не была жизнь этого человека без тебя – но это всё-таки жизнь. А разделенный с тобой сон – это смерть. Твоя смерть разделена сейчас на двоих. И это несправедливо. Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь, правда? Останови этот сон. Пожалуйста…**

 

 

– Пожалуйста… Прошу, потерпи…

Ты входишь по чуть-чуть. Я же говорил, ты сегодня отлично контролируешь. Волка. Себя. Меня и мой оргазм.

Слишком много контроля, решаю я вдруг.

Не знаю, отчего эта мысль приходит мне в голову. Но в какой-то момент я понимаю, что мой мозг сейчас взорвется, если я ее не озвучу.

– Слишком много контроля, Дерек. Давай погрубее.

И ты срываешься. Срываешься с поводка. Срываешься в _меня_. Втрахиваешь меня в матрас. В мое собственное безумие. Куда-то в задворки моих собственных мозгокопаний. И дальше за них. Где уже нет ничего.

Только ты.

Твое сорванное дыхание. Твои протяжные стоны. С рыком напополам. Рваный ритм твоих движений. Скользкая от пота кожа твоих плеч, за которые я пытаюсь уцепиться, чувствуя, что еще немного и я сорвусь…

Куда-то в бездну.

– Дерррр… Агрррр… Да! Вот так, да! Дерррек… Удержжжжи… Удержи меня, Дер!!!

– Не бросай меня, Стайлз!

 

 

**– Отпусти Хейла, Минахиеним. Отпусти вас обоих.**

 

 

И мир рушится. Весь мой мир рушится. Его просто сносит торнадо. Это почти как оргазм. Только без тебя – всё еще страшнее.

 

###

 

– Стайлз? Господи, Стайлз, ты где был? Тебя вся стая ищет. Твой отец поседел там, наверное. В городе полный бедлам из-за этого долбанного торнадо. Мы уже боялись, что тебя придавило каким-нибудь поваленным деревом. Или ты валяешься под обломками одного из обрушенных зданий. Тебя даже Скотт ищет, а он от Эллисон последний месяц почти не отходит… Черт, да тебя даже Джексон ищет…

– Нам надо поговорить.

Это просто магическая фраза какая-то. А главное – чтоб пользоваться ее магией, не нужно учиться у Дитона. Причем всегда срабатывает. Хочешь подпортить человеку настроение – так лучшего способа и не найти. Я не хочу портить тебе настроение. Я вообще ничего не хочу тебе портить.

Кроме, разве что, жизни…

Но лучше испорченная жизнь – чем разделенная смерть.

Ты замираешь. Ты еще хочешь верить, что всё обойдется. Что я не догадался. Что тебе удалось вовремя всё исправить…

– Знаешь, я всегда считал тебя идеалом. Сначала подсознательно. А потом вполне осознанно я считал тебя идеалом. И, знаешь, это правда. Ты идеальна, Лидия. Как могут быть идеальны только реально настоящие вещи.

 

 

Память о той, _реальной_ , жизни возвращается ко мне рывками. Медленно. Но неотвратимо. В конце концов, это неизбежно, если во сне срабатывает тотем.

Имя. Мой тотем – это чертово имя. Дурацкое имя в честь дедушки, замордованного в фашистском концлагере. Мама им жутко гордилась. Дерека и Скотта оно жутко веселило. Отца… А фиг его знает. Реальный отец бросил нас с матерью, когда мне было два. Сон отзеркалил реальность, в этом мире лишив меня матери.

Так или иначе, но в реальности мне приходится отзываться на дурацкое дедово имя.

И только мои проекции зовут меня так, как я хочу.

Каждый раз я хочу по-новому. В этот раз вот придумал Стайлза. Может, меня слишком сильно об двери стукнули, когда в больницу с комой привезли? [прим. авт.: Stiles – в пер. с англ. «вертикальная дверная обвязка», строит.]. Но чертов «Арти» (и если не ошибаюсь, второй должен быть «Имсом») нажал на спусковой крючок – и вышиб мне-Стайлзу мозги. Остался только умирающий в коме мозг Минахиенима.

И Хейл, которого здесь быть не должно.

 

 

– Всегда любил картошку фри. Но вот какая штука: из всей еды, которую мне приходилось проектировать во сне – больше всего терпеть не мог свою картошку фри. Не то чтобы она у меня не получалась. Скорей наоборот. Отлично выходила. Ни одной пережаренной соломинки. Ни одной пересоленной. – Я грустно вздыхаю. – Вот это-то и ломало весь кайф. Предсказуемость. Предопределенность. – И на выдохе: – _Обреченность_. У ненастоящей картошки был привкус обреченности. В принципе я мог бы спроектировать и пару соленых соломинок. Но я б всегда знал заранее, какая из них с «сюрпризом». А в жизни этого никогда не знаешь. Поэтому-то и жить так интересно.

Я не смотрю на нее. На Лидию Хейл. На чертову Лидию Хейл. Которую совсем-совсем не ждал в своем сне. Двоюродная сестренка Дерека и единственная дочь Питера. Наверно, от папки ей и достался этот талант – обламывать мне кайф.

Впрочем, Лидия не виновата, что она – не Дерек. Или что я – влюбленный идиот, запоровший всё дело и валяющийся сейчас в коме в какой-то дорогостоящей больнице. Скорей всего в Штатах. Вряд ли в Европе удалось обеспечить нам с этой дурочкой достойную охрану. Вот только я слышал, что Артур с Имсом не любят работать в Штатах. Интересно, сколько Питеру пришлось выложить, чтобы они пересмотрели свои привычки? Хотя… Это ж Питер. Тут наверняка не в деньгах дело. Не только в них. Питер у нас предпочитает играть на чувствах, на эмоциях… Координатор херов.

Артур и Имс. Артур и Имс. Артур и Имс… Я слышал, они любовники. Поэтому практически не работают вместе. Так ответственность возрастает. Ведь любая твоя ошибка выйдет боком не только тебе. Или – еще хуже – как раз не тебе, а ему.

Но в этот раз они работали вместе. И Артур напирал на любовь Лидии ко мне. На этом ты и сыграл, Питер, да? Представь, мол, Арти, что такое случилось с тобой – «Но хреновая правда жизни заключается в том, что даже самые гениальные из нас допускают ошибки» – а Имс отправился следом… А тот, кто любит… другого любит, а не себя – тот всегда вам скажет, что «какой бы хреновой не была жизнь этого человека без тебя – но это всё-таки жизнь». И Артур с Имсом полезли ко мне в сон. И заставили меня разрушить так тщательно выстраиваемую вселенную.

Вот только она не рухнула.

Потому что она уже не только моя. Потому что в моем сне еще один Архитектор.

А Дерек – Координатор.

Координаторы не могут влиять на архитектуру чужого сна. А Архитекторы иногда могут. Когда находятся в чужом сне достаточно долго. И успевают хорошо изучить объект. Когда объект _сам позволяет_ им себя изучить. И она буквально вплелась в мой мир. В мир моего сна. В итоге – мой мир рухнул, а ее остовы остались. И буквально насильственно удержали нас обоих от выпадения. Меня – в лимб, ее – в выброс.

– Знаешь, я не сразу понял, что это ты. Сначала думал на Питера. Но он мне никогда не нравился. Он бы не смог продержаться здесь так долго. Я даже подумал было на Эллисон… А потом я просто устал думать и проголодался. Раздобыл себе на руинах МакДональдса картошки фри – и вспомнил. Вспомнил, что никогда не любил картошку из сна. Мне пришлось забыть, что я во сне, чтоб полюбить собственную фри. При этом я постоянно твердил отцу, какая это вредная пища. – Я наконец поворачиваюсь к Лидии лицом. – А еще я все время твердил, какая ты идеальная.

Она и сейчас идеальная. Даже с растрепанной прической и взмокшими висками. Даже такая вот бледная и с какой-то почти обреченностью в глазах. Да, похоже, мой «торнадо» не прошел для нее бесследно. Еще бы, насильственное разрушение созданного во сне мира – это огромная встряска для организма. А ей ведь еще надо было не просто не сорваться в выброс – но и меня удержать. И, несмотря на это, полюбуйтесь-ка: всё та же королевская осанка, спокойная открытая поза и никаких тебе истерик. Может, и впрямь стоило влюбиться в нее, а не в Дерека? Вот только кто б меня спрашивал-то…

Я специально не признался, что первым делом кинулся проверять Дерека. Она ведь поймет – как именно я его проверял. А дать женщине лишний повод для ревности – всё равно что вслепую резать провода на тикающей бомбе. Причем половина этих проводов – под электричеством. Это, кстати, Питер так всегда говорит. И я склонен ему верить. Он у нас по чувствам и эмоциям спец. А вот отец из него вышел неважный. И он это понимает. Иначе пошел бы спасать дочку сам. А он чужих людей позвал. И действовать решил в обход – через меня. В надежде, что у меня взыграет совесть, и сумею подобрать нужный рычаг… Или что мне просто повезет.

– Это только во сне ты так говоришь. Там, в реальной жизни, ты меня почти не замечал.

– Неправда! А как же тот чудесный розовый слон, которого я подарил тебе на прошлый день рождения? Думаешь, легко было его достать?

– Не надо, Миха, – с грустной улыбкой просит она. – Ты же пришел ко мне… за честностью, так? Чтоб откровенно поговорить. И договориться. Наши сны проросли друг в друга, ты наверняка это уже понял. И чтобы разрушить этот сон – мы должны действовать синхронно. И наверняка. У отца в кабинете есть пара пистолетов. Не знаю, зачем ему второй… Может, подсознательно я давно готовилась к такому варианту…

– Лучше давай вместе с крыши сиганем.

– Никогда не любила высоту.

– Зато обнимемся напоследок.

Она улыбается, делая вид, что оценила шутку. Вот только слезы в глазах и шмыгающий нос немного портят портрет несгибаемой леди. Впрочем, теперь я уже помню какие знатные Лидия Хейл может устраивать истерики. Вот только справедливости ради стоит отметить, что сейчас у нее есть для этого повод.

– Зачем, Стайлз? – Снова это имя. Ну вот, а я-то уж подумал, что уже всё. Мне следовало б догадаться, что Лидия не была бы Хейл, если б не попыталась напоследок выкрутить-таки ситуацию под себя. – Ну зачем тебе это? Ты ведь умрешь, ты это хоть понимаешь? Не будет хора ангелов! И если уж на то пошло, то и чертова Дерека тоже больше не будет! Даже такого. – И почти шепотом просит: – Давай просто останемся здесь.

– И ты даже готова делить меня с «чертовым Дереком»?

Она плачет тихо. Беззвучно. Без всхлипов. И театрального размазывания слез по щекам. Она будто и не замечает, что плачет. Хотел бы и я не замечать этого. Хотел бы я – чтоб мне было плевать. Или хотя бы, чтоб я был зол на нее. Она ведь влезла в мой сон. Она, в конце концов, всё испортила. Я ведь мог бы остаться здесь с Дереком, с моим «чертовым Дереком»! А теперь мне придется помирать – лишь бы вытолкнуть ее назад в реальный мир. В жизнь, которая ей сейчас совсем не нужна.

Вот только она понадобиться ей потом. Пройдет время… Влюбленность померкнет. Она кого-нибудь встретит… какого-нибудь «Джексона»… найдет себе новую цель в жизни… И эта жизнь ей очень даже понадобится.

К тому же я не хочу такой груз на совести. Даже если ангелов нет. Даже если ничего там нет… Я не хочу тащить никого за собою.

– Лидия…

– Я любила тебя с девяти лет. С тех пор как Дерек притащил тебя на каникулы. Ты был таким важным студентом университета. И вы все время шушукались по углам об этих своих разделенных снах. Несколько раз я пробиралась в вашу комнату, когда вы спускались в сон, и смотрела как ты спишь. А потом вы _переспали_ … Это было так больно! Я поэтому и Джексона здесь себе завела: я тебе так мстила. Хотела, чтоб ты на своей шкуре почувствовал каково это, когда тебе предпочитают другого… Вот только я увлеклась своей местью. И появился Дерек. Твоя идеальная проекция. Как противовес идеальной мне.

– И ты попыталась вмешаться…

– Я пошла с тобой на выпускной бал.

– Вот только мои проекции подобного вмешательства не потерпели.

– Твое подсознание натравило на меня целого альфу! Да еще и моего отца по совместительству…

– Я подсознательно знал, что только он в состоянии с тобою справиться.

– Я просто хотела всё исправить. Но только всё испортила.

– Твоя реакция на укус…

– Она была неправильной…

– Она и не могла быть правильной. Ты не часть этого мира и не подчиняешься его законам. У тебя могло б получиться, будь ты имитатором. Но ты Архитектор. Тебя не выбросило из сна, потому что он уже был частично общим, но и «оборотнем» ты не стала.

– Более того, пока я валялась в отключке, Джексон вышел из-под контроля.

– Еще одна неправильная реакция на укус. Потому что, по сути, это была твоя реакция. Ведь Джексон – твоя проекция.

– Он вышел из-под контроля, – снова повторяет Лидия. – Я не могла с ним справиться. Пришлось создавать еще одну проекцию.

– Питера. Питер после воскрешения – это твоих рук дело.

– Дублировать чужую проекцию всегда нелегко.

– Отсюда все эти заморочки с типа «ритуалами воскрешения».

– Я просто пробовала разные варианты, подбирала лучший. В итоге получился такой вот воскресший Питер.

– Он, кстати, классно у тебя вышел.

– Даже твой Дерек его принял, – Лидия даже не пытается скрыть собственную гордость.

– Зато мой Дитон предупреждал нас держаться от него подальше.

– Ну, всем не угодишь. – Сейчас ее улыбка напоминает улыбку моей Лидии: немного ехидная и с привкусом самодовольства.

– Ты ведь не зря приставила его к Дереку, так? Раньше ты предпочитала держать свои проекции подальше от моих. А тут вдруг решила перемешать колоду.

– Со временем он должен был прибить твоего Дерека.

– Господи, да после такого мои проекции точно б разорвали тебя на куски. Они нам даже невинного свидания не простили, а тут целое смертоубийство!

– Я готова была рискнуть.

Она медленно подымается из кресла и не спеша подходит ближе. Вглядывается мне в глаза, как перед этим смотрел Артур. Будто пытается загипнотизировать.

– Я и сейчас готова рискнуть. Пожалуйста, Стайлз. Давай останемся здесь. Ты создал гениальный мир. Вдвоем мы сделаем его еще лучше. Я ведь люблю тебя. Действительно люблю. Плевать, что этот мир ненастоящий, зато моя любовь – настоящая! Просто позволь мне любить тебя. Здесь и сейчас. Позволь нам остаться. Позволь быть _нам_.

– Лидия…

– Я люблю тебя. Больше чем Дерек. Да даже не факт, что он вообще любит тебя! Если б он тебя любил, он не позволил бы никому другому пойти за тобой, он пошел бы за тобой сам! Он…

– Лидия!

Она обиженно умолкает на полуслове. И отступает, нахмурившись.

– Лидс, – я тоже перехожу на сновиденческие клички. – Дело ведь не в Дереке. И даже не в тебе. И уж тем более не в нас. Дело во _мне_. Я все вспомнил, Лидс. И я _не хочу_ ничего забывать. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня отпустила. Отпустила меня с чистой душой и легким сердцем. К хору ангелов. Или куда там еще. Потому что застрять во сне – это самый страшный сон для сновидца. Вот эта не-жизнь, которую ты предлагаешь… это ведь будет не жизнь, уж прости за тавтологию. Я так рехнусь. Неужели ты хочешь свести меня с ума? Неужели ты хочешь сама сойти с ума вслед за мною? Строить ненастоящие корабли в ненастоящем мире. Ходить в гости к ненастоящим друзьям. Растить ненастоящих детей… У нас даже не будет детей, Лидия. По сути у нас даже не будет друг друга. Между нами постоянно будет стоять «ненастоящесть» этого мира. С ненастоящим Дерек или каким-нибудь ненастоящим Джексоном, которые будут доставлять нам очень даже настоящие проблемы. И в этом ненастоящем мире все проявления твоей настоящей любви тоже будут казаться нам ненастоящими… И рано или поздно мы поверим, что и эта любовь – ненастоящая. И что нам останется тогда? – Я категорично качаю головой. – Я не хочу тебе такой судьбы. И себе тоже я такой судьбы не хочу. Отпусти нас обоих. Я прошу тебя, Лидия. Опусти. _Нас_.

Я готов был уговаривать ее годами. Год или два – для сна это немного.

Но, видимо, она действительно любит меня.

Потому что она вдруг протягивает мне пистолет. У него холодная рукоять и слишком тяжелый корпус, но очень удобный курок.

Второй пистолет в ее дрожащей руке.

Я боюсь, что из-за слез она может промахнуться и резко шагаю вперед…

…прямо на выпущенную пулю…

…палец жмет на курок рефлекторно… еще один выстрел…

Мы падаем вместе.

И этот мир падает вместе с нами.

 

###

 

Врачи говорят, это чудо, что я все-таки очнулся. Но, в принципе, чудеса иногда в медицине бывают. И я должен радоваться, что мне как раз перепало одно. И желательно радоваться молча, потому что я уже слегка достал их своими расспросами.

Но молчу я, только когда играю с Имсом в покер. Потому что Имитатор терпеть не может отвлекаться. Носом об руль джипа – это, оказывается, фигня. А вот перевернутая на голову утка – это реальное западло, ребята. Поэтому иногда я все-таки замолкаю.

Когда играю с Имсом в покер. Они с Артуром скоро уедут, а мне надо еще успеть отыграться.

Когда Питер приходит благодарить за возвращенную Лидию. Я просто не знаю, что на это ответить.

Когда спустя два дня в палату входит Дерек…

Он такой… не то чтобы идеальный. Скорей – идеально правильный. Он говорит правильные слова. И даже не лезет сразу с поцелуями… Он вроде как вообще ко мне прикоснуться боится. Словно я такой весь больной и оттого почти что хрустальный. Или словно он чувствует себя виноватым. Что я облажался и чуть не помер. А он так и не пришел в мой сон помирать вместе со мною.

Он правильный…

Настолько правильный, что я снова задаюсь вопросом настоящий ли он? Мне перепало чудо?

Или Лидия успела надстроить собственный уровень?

Если первое – то Дереку не стоит волноваться: теперь мы вместе и со всем разберемся.

Если второе – то я со всем разберусь сам. Каким бы гениальным Архитектором Лидия не была, она влюблена. А все влюбленные, когда доходит до работы во сне, рано или поздно лажают. Я – лучшее тому доказательство. Она проколется – и я замечу.

В принципе, первую проверку этому Дереку предстоит пройти прямо сейчас:

– Ты сделаешь всё, что я захочу? 


End file.
